PetulantVacancy
Enter Name > Creepy Doll Girl What? No! Your name is Natasha Virgil and you're not creepy! Really! You're just so, so lonely. When you left the wriggling caverns and made your hive near cliffs so your under-sized spider lusus could hunt for herself, you left behind the few friends and everyone neary you was so much older. You ended up getting a lot of gabric and crafting SNUGGLY EFFIGEES for yourself. Those first rough efforts made you crave more, and as you got to know your neighboors, your efforts grew more sophisticated. Eventually you even remade those first ones and even showed them off! Unfortunately, your audience was... horrified. You knew you should stop, but addiction is a powerful thing, and as your loneliness grew, so did your collection of dolls. Eventually, you found out the small ones were considered endearing, and so you began making more of them, never hinting that they were merely tiny copies to accompany you when you visit others and can't hold the big ones! Dolls, luckily, are not the only thing you make. You also make jewelery - mostly for the dolls, yes, but also for yourself and others - and you also enjoy playing the flute and dancing. Your trolltag is petulantVacancy and you type with y<3ur heart <3n y<3ur sleeve QAQ Examine Self Character Comment Written Description Examine Hive d-d<3n't c<3me in! QAQ Your hive is built into the side of a cliff, and most resembles a keep, though with your over-active imagination you tend to call it a castle. Inside, you pose your dolls in various activities - dancing in the ballroom, tea in the moonroom, snuggling on the couch... it's one big party with all your friends! Even though they can't be here in person! To cover the eerie silence, you always have music playing. Examine Respitebloc t<3<3t t<3<3t tweet oAo Your respitebloc is almost compulsively cleaned. In one corner sits your recuperacoon, which is shaped like a triangular prism. Across from it is your music station, where you practice playing the flute. Sprawled across the other half of your room is your combined work-and-computer-bench. Unfinished dolls, clothes, and jewelery pile up and sometimes get in the way of your keyboard. Whoops! Allocate Strife Specibus d<3llies! OAO You use the needlekind, considering your hobbies you can never have too many on hand! Examine Fetch Modus hehehe wh<3<3ps! d-^A^ The Nesting Doll Modus is rather simple, actually. It forms an upside-down pyramid, with each 'doll' holding more cards. To access lower levels you must empty the upper levels - making your modus rather easy to weaponize!! Do Something Awesome BITCHES AND WH<3RES, HELL YEAH. t~A~t You PUNCH CORAXE ACIPIT RIGHT IN THE FACE and MAKE OUT WITH HIS MATESPRIT. Because nobody likes that jerk anyway. YEAAAAAH. Do Something Silly hehehe <3<3ps! ^A^ You make a nice doll of Mr. Acipit and seat him in the Guest of Honor's seat at your perpetual tea-party to make up for being so mean earlier. Examine Abilities Psychic s<3rry but n<3. ~A~ Nope! You missed that boat! Physical i can play the flute?? OAO Good lungs due to flute playing, otherwise nothing remarkable. Other whee! ^A^ Sewing and jewelery-crafting and playing the flute! Session Do the Seasony Thing Attack The seasons are at your beck and call! Movement Meh, season farie - that's it. You can fly, nothin' special here. Passive The season often changes to reflect your mood - or perhaps your mood changes to fit the season. You're not quite sure! Art Gallery 11vl8ud.png natashabored.png|b<3red b<3red b<3red natasha-lean.png|might as well investigat oAo natasha-excite.png|<3h my g<3sh <3h my g<3sh he wasn't kidding!! ^A^ natasha-foundit.png|this is s<3 c<3<3l!! ~^A^~ Natasha-tiny.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia hehe, y<3u want t<3 see? *Surfaced on the 18th day (Sea Serpent/Magma) of the 18th Bilunar Perigee of the 6th Dim Season (Sun in Sword), during the 18th hour (Slime). Examine Chumproll forfendedDreamer - venste is s<3 nice! glacialGlaucus - he wants t<3 have a tea party and i'm making him an <3wl d<3ll and statue! s<3 c<3<3l!! attentiveAssassin - he's really c<3<3l! and is g<3ing t<3 bring me new d<3ll bases! ~^A^~ positiveThinking - she's really really nice and wants t<3 teach me t<3 flarp and thinks my d<3lls will be useful! OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes what's a tr<3pe? OAO *Fragile Flower *Friendless Background / Just wants to have friends *Creepy Dolls *Spotlight Stealer *You just might want to take her home with you. *Can invoke Cutness Proximity ONLINE. *Moe Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Ambassasor